Satoshi Isshiki
Isshiki Satoshi(一色 慧'' Isshiki Satoshi'') is a student at Totsuki Culinary Academy, a resident of Polar Star Dormitory and the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Aside from that, Satoshi's position as one of the Elite 10 also promote a strong determination for his kouhai(junior),Yukihira Soma to drive his dream to become one of the 10 seat and could be a potential challenge for Soma due to his natural cooking abilities. Appearance Satoshi is tall and has a hazel colored hair. Personality Satoshi is a benevolent senpai in Polar Star Dormitory and also a representative of the the hostel. In his drunken state, he can be silly and comical person to amuse peers around him, such as being nude with his bear pattern apron to all the Polar Start Gang members for Soma's welcome party. Satoshi is also one of the students who respected over the people whom values friendships as well as techniques to help out other students in need. Behind his benevolence and slack personality however, Satoshi can be serious and cunning whenever he is challenged over the best cook and he never let his guard down. His pure focus and strong tenacity had make him one of the Elite 10 due to not only his professional and cooking skills, but also his cunning strategy to which surpassed even the harsh training camp. At the same time, Satoshi also giving his room mates hint about the survival in the Totsuki Culinary Academy for taking no chances in failing, which force them to quit school in a trauma state that shattered every student's dream. Plot Backstory Some time before Soma's entry to the academy, Satoshi is one of the veteran students who passed his culinary skills with flying colors. His natural talents and professional attitude has impressed even the alumni, Doujima Gin who see him as the material for becoming the chef, and respected to many peers in the academy. Yet despite his uncanny cookery talents that earned him the title of Elite 10 7th seat, he refer to stay in the Polar Star Hostel which he considered that lavished hostel like Erina's might let his guard down to any rival who wished to challenge him and cost him should he lost either in just the test or Shokugeki. Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Satoshi is among the Polar Star residents welcomed warmly to the freshmen, Soma to the Polar Star Dormitory. To celebrate his arrival, he introduce other members of the hostel(Sakaki Ryouko,Yoshino Yuuki, Marui Zenji, Ibusaki Shun and two others students) in Zenji's room, including Megumi and he host his welcome party for everyone to celebrate. With only Soma and Satoshi maintained their sober, both Satoshi and Soma chatted each other about the food and he made the salmon for Soma to taste the fish, which prompted Soma to found his dish delicious. In the same time, Satoshi is also heard about the rumors from his fellow students about Soma's ambitious speech to become the top during the Orientation Day and found his words interesting. To witness Soma's skills with his own eyes, Satoshi issued a challenge to Soma to prove his talent after revealed that he is one of the Elite 10. With Soma started to cook his dishes, which his dish was impressed Soma, With Soma accepted the challenge, Satoshi would wonder what would his kouhai made for him. when Soma would then presented the dish ,Yukihira Style Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, Satoshi found the dish seems simple which he . While Satoshi taste Soma's dish, Satoshi is surprised over Soma's cooking style, Poêlée to make the dish and question about the knowledge which Soma didn't know he didn't know about the technique despite he use it. Satoshi was impressed over Soma's free style creativity, innovation and even style to create amazing food that led his approval towards Soma talent as one of the kind, thus began their friendship which shocked all the Polar Star gang around, thus ending the party. While clearing Marui's room after the party, Satoshi is having an impression about his kouhai's food before he hearing about Soma's ambition to become a part of the Elite Ten Council members by replacing him. Despite his shocked about Soma's challenge for his seat, Satoshi approved Soma to pursue his ambition in his usual carefree attitude and encourage him to train his skills. In his monologue afterwards, Satoshi remarks about Soma's ambition concerned yet intriguing, claimed to his could-be rival that his ambitious announcement will be his responsibility to be fulfilled because cooking is everything in this academy. On the next day, Satoshi found Soma is awoke early in the hostel dinning room and requested a cooking challenge him for the duel, only to pass Soma's request as he claimed that Soma's cooking challenge isn't easy as he thought to be and until the Shokugeki,a traditional cooking duel is made he will not be challenged by anyone for no reason(he would obliged yet he would have Soma wait for the right time). While others Polar Start Gang found Soma's risky challenge for the Elite 10 seat is almost impossible, Satoshi motivate his kouhai instead by tell him the basic information about Shokugeki, seeing Soma is fired up towards the cooking duel. While watching Soma leave with Megumi, he remarked of Soma's determination and his dream to become the Elite 10 interesting since he is one of the few .He was interrupted by Shun, whom knew him long than anyone, that Satoshi never take the battle seriously and he is curious on how Satoshi fell relaxed about Soma's sudden challenge by performed his best dish. Satoshi then denied any Shun's fact that led to Shun quick judgement about his senpai's cunning plan. Satoshi began to think that Soma will be his intriguing challenger for his seat and also anticipated that Soma's ambitious announcement might make the Shokugeki interesting in the academy. Category:Elite Ten Concil Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Training Camp Cooking Style As a veteran student , Satoshi seemly mastered all kinds of cuisine. One of his specialties of his cooking skill is actually French since Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Clubs *Elite Ten Council: 7th seat Trivia *Of all the students in Totsuki Culinary Academy, Satoshi is one of the few student that recognize Soma's creative and resourcefulness to create innovative dish. His impression over Soma's talent was so great that he sees Soma as one of his heated competition and rival, which he also remarked that Soma's ambition and tenacity would *Though not part of the Polar star Gang to joined the latest Training Camp, Satoshi was mentioned by Doujima's nostalgic moments that he too meet Doujima in person ans he was the previous student who survived the camp without breaking a sweat. This proved that Satoshi to be a tough students and the reason behind his induction of one of the Elite 10. Category:Elite Ten Concil Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Polar Star Dormitory students